After Hogwarts
by Belle Black
Summary: Lily Evans disappeared after Hogwarts,or so everyone thought.Then,thanks to James,she is found.Also,Voldemort has a plan that will leave your skin crawling.What happens next?Read and find out.
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

A/N:Okay,the last story I done was horrible.This is good,I think,but the first chapter might be a bit confusing.Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings.Oh,except for the plot and a few characters that came from my mind.  
  
Lily Evans was always the popular one growing up and in school.Her complexion was a nice cream color and her cheeks were a natural pink tint.Her emerald green eyes always seemed to dance and laugh at you,even if she was crying.Of course,Lily would never let anyone see her cry,to her it was a sign of weakness.She was curvy and had a nice shape.  
  
Lily was wanted by every guy in her school,where she passed each of her seven years with flying colors,and played every sport that they offered there.Yes,that was how popular she was,but she was not normal by far.Lily Evans went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
This life was over for Lily now,and she was on her own,out in the muggle world once again.She was the gossip topic for Rita Skeeter,who just graduated herself,but why,you might ask,was the gossip about Lily when there was usually some article about another killing spree by Voldemort?Lily was very powerful.And when very powerful witches go missing,that calls for Rita Skeeter.  
  
Remus Lupin just found his first job since graduating from Hogwarts five months ago,along with Lily and his other friends.Remus had sandy blonde hair that went to his ears,a very muscular build,and a huge secret.Remus Lupin was a werewolf.  
  
It was very hard for Remus to get a job,and his job didn't pay well.He worked as a towel boy at St. Mungo's,which wasn't recommended for the faint stomach.He lived in a small flat in London,above a grocery market.He moved in there right after he got out of Hogwarts.  
  
Remus was a friend of Lily's.  
  
Sirius Black worked as a Ministry official,but he never did talk about it,and no one was informed of what he did.That meant,of course,that everybody knew that he was an unspeakable.  
  
Remus Lupin told Sirius Black,James Potter,Peter Pettigrew(A/N:yes,he is in here),and Lily Evans that he was a werewolf.More like,actually,that all his close friends guessed and confronted him about it.  
  
Now,James Potter was the most torn up about Lily's disappearance,as he had had a crush on her all through his schooling at Hogwarts but never got to tell her at graduation,she was to busy talking to Severus Snape.Which nobody noticed.  
  
James Potter was still at a school,but not Hogwarts.He enrolled at a famous auror school,Archville's Auror School.He bought a small flat,like the rest of his friends,in London.If James had opened his eyes and ears,he would have figured out that Lily Evans was right under his nose.But not as Lily Evans.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was still around,but his job was more mysterious than Sirius's.He wouldn't tell anybody ever about what he was doing.No more is known about him than than where he lives.Peter was short and chubby,which gave him an innocent look.  
  
Vivien Milton was an assistant secretary for the Minister of Magic.No one knew how she got that job.Vivien was Lily's best friend in Hogwarts,but also had no clue what happened to her.James Potter and Vivien were working around the clock when they were off trying to find Lily.Which made Megan Van highly amused but sad.  
  
Megan Van had straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes,with freckles across the bridge of her nose,much to the delight of guys.She was nice and cheerful,unless you got her mad,then it is like a firework exploding.More like a bomb.James could never get what school she went to out of her,but,like James,she went to Archville's Auror School.Which shows that she must have gotten good grades.  
  
One night,when all these friends got together,excluding Megan who 'Had to work late at her part time job in a muggle store.Sorry.',James surprised them all by showing them a search he had done on Megan that night.He said that he was curious what school she went to.  
  
"Guys,settle down,we aren't in Hogwarts anymore."James said to his friends,who were all sitting on the floor in James's tiny den,throwing popcorn and laughing.  
  
"It's to bad,to.Lily would be here with us if we were."Sirius said,grinning.Everyone turned to look at him and shut up."There you go,Prongs,ol' boy,now you can talk."  
  
James glared at him but cleared his voice anyway."I did a search on Megan Van,one of my friends at my school.I was curious about what school she went to.She is our age and....well....here."He said,handing the papers he held to the person closest to him,Sirius.  
  
He gasped."She is a stripper!James,you old dog."Sirius hadn't read it.James glared at him."Okay,okay,I'll read it."This time his gasp was real.He jumped up and did a victory dance,yelling 'yes!go prongs,you miracle worker,you!'  
  
Vivien took the papers that lay forgotton on the ground and read them.Her eyes grew wide with excitment and tears threatened to spill out."James,"She exclaimed,almost as loud as Sirius,who was still dancing,now with a hula skirt he conjured over his pants."You are a miracle worker!I could kiss you,"  
  
That made Sirius stop for a second and breath,"Hey,Vivien,over here."She did get up and hugged Sirius,throwing the papers as she did.Remus and Peter just sat,shocked at the atmosphere as James grinned like an idiot.Finally,Remus and Peter read the papers.  
  
Peter's reaction was strange.His eyes grew wide and teared up."No Lily,run and hide!Don't come back."He whispered to himself,but got up and danced to,trying to act happy.  
  
Remus's reaction was like Sirius's."She's back,"He yelled and got up to dance."Lily is back!She was here the whole time!Right under Prongs's nose!Megan is Lily,"He yelled,the first one to voice their opinion.  
  
All of a sudden,there was a knock at the door.James went to get it.All that the dancers in the den heard was Megan Vans's voice say,"Hey,sounds like a party without me.No fair,James."She laughed but got quiet on the look on James's face.The den got quiet,also.  
  
"Lily,"James whispered,loud enough for his friends in the other room here him.  
  
Megan/Lily gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Cliffie!I think.Hmm...so,what did you think of my first story?I'll continue if I get good reviews! 


	2. Reunions

"No!James,what are you talking about.You...just...ca-ca-called me L-L- Lily.It's me...Me...gan Van."Lily stuttered.  
  
"Lily Evans,please,don't pretend.I know it is you.Please come in and talk to us.We are all here.Sirius,Vivien,Peter and Remus.Come on,we have missed you.Please,Lily,come in.Do it for yourself."James could be heard,pleading.  
  
"James,you..you don't understand.I could put you all in danger.I was hoping that I could stay,but as Megan Van.I am a danger to you now,James,Voldemort is after me.Please don't do this.It's hard for me,too,you know."Lily said,almost crying,but trying to keep calm."I have to go now,James.Bye."With that,Lily started down the hall,right as Sirius came flying into the room and out the door after her.  
  
He skidded to a halt and watched Lily's retreating back walk down the hall,sniffing.Sirius,actually being serious for once,took out his wand."Accio Lily Evans,"He cried.He dropped his wand just in time to catch Lily,zooming towards him.  
  
"I can't escape,can I."Lily mumbled,trying to get away from Sirius's death grip on her.  
  
"Nope.You aren't leaving us again,Lily Evans,and you have some explaining to do,missy."Sirius turned Lily around to face him and smiled,giving her a hug.  
  
"Hi,Sirius."Was all that Lily could choke out through all this emotion.  
  
By this time,they had an audience at the door.Sirius looked very happy with Lily so close and in his arms.Lily was crying softly into his shoulder,still hugging him and not wanting to let go.Vivien shoved her way through passed Peter,who was sniffing,and reached them.  
  
"Lily?Is it really you,Lily?It's Vivien."Vivien said while taking her from Sirius's grip and hugging her.  
  
Lily just shook her head and hugged Vivien back.After a couple minutes of hugging in silence,Lily took a step back and looked at Vivien."I am so sorry that I left,but it had to be done."Then,she whipped out her wand with the skill of an auror and muttered something under her breath.  
  
The transformation was amazing.Megan was cute,but Lily was gorgeous.Her eyes were once again emerald green,her freckles were gone,she was a couple inches taller,and to James's delight,her hair was once again in red cork-screw curls.Everyone smiled,including Lily.  
  
It was Remus's turn to say hello.He stepped forward and held out his arms,which Lily graciously went into."I've missed you,Miss Fire and Ice."Remus whispered into her ear and Lily laughed,her tears now dry.  
  
"I have missed you to,Moony.How have you been,"Lily asked,already concerned about Remus.  
  
Remus chukled."I am fine.What I am worried about it you."Lily laughed again and ended her hug with Remus,walking over to Peter at the door.  
  
"You going to say hi,"Lily asked,pained.Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around her,rubbing her back with his hands.Their hug ended abruptly,Peter pulling away like he was burned.Lily didn't take notice,though,as she turned to face James,who was silent the whole time.  
  
"Hi again,James.Although I have seen you already today at school.I much prefer seeing you as Lily,though,and not as Megan."Lily shook her head and continued."I am so sorry about what I have done.I am so sorry.I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Of course we will forgive you,you are,or were,our best friend."James said,staying where he was.  
  
Lily walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her,just like everyone else,but he pulled her closer than the others did,hugging her tightly.She got on her tip toes to whisper in his ear."Thank you.You are the best friend anyone could ever have."James smiled.  
  
"I think you are,actually,Lily,just please don't leave us again."He pulled her closer."No one would be able to stand it.We care about you that much,Flower."They pulled apart,and James spoke to them all."We better go inside,the landlord might get mad.She is kind of old and,you know."They all shook their heads and trooped inside,following Lily to the den.She plopped herself onto the sofa.  
  
"So how did you guys find out about....me."Lily asked once everyone was in the room and seated.  
  
"James.He did a background search on you and ta da!Here you are."Sirius said,all smiles,pointing to the papers scattered all over on the floor.Lily smiled at James.  
  
"Anyway,"Vivien said."Why did you leave?"  
  
"Well,I didn't leave,per say,I just changed my name and appearance and tried to keep in touch with at least one of you,so I went to Archville's Auror School and found James.I made a vow to myself that I would never tell anyone what happened,and it was really hard.I wanted to be Lily,not Megan.But then James got suspicious,didn't he?.I left,though,because Voldemort is looking for me.I didn't want to put you all in danger."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that.You scared the wits out of us!Besides,you would be safer around us,not by yourself.Don't do that again,come talk to us.Okay,"Remus asked.  
  
All six friends stayed at James's place for a couple hours,laughing and talking and getting reacquainted,until Vivien announced that it was getting late and she had to go.They all started to filter out after that,until Lily was left with James. 


End file.
